Just another High School Day
by DuelistSarene
Summary: Life as a high schooler is not what it seems for Ethan and Isabel. Adventure and angst, set in the early chapters of 'The Named'. This story takes place after Ethan and Isabel have completed a few missions and want to celebrate. Isabel thinks she likes Arkarian, but could it actually be Ethan?


*I do not own any characters or plot from the Guardians of Time Trilogy. Marianne Curley is the genius who does!*

Chapter One – The walk home

"Good night Arkarian! See you tomorrow!"

The creaking of night crickets pleasantly sounded as Ethan and Isabel emerged from the cave. After deliberating the results of the last of mission with Arkarian, their spirits were elevated. The two high schoolers were still in their uniforms, but managed to be quite disheveled. Isabel had her hair tied in a top knot on the top of her head with strands falling loose at the front and her navy skirt was a tad bit wrinkled. Walking in pace with her peppy stride was Ethan, whose white shirt was un-tucked and top button unbuttoned. It was a warm night and things were going well.

Isabel swung her arms as she trotted down the mountain path. She was very happy to have done a good job and to be with Ethan now. Isabel remembered how he and her recapped their last mission to Arkarian. She suddenly blushed when she thought of Arkarian. That confused her. She didn't know how she felt about Arkarian. He was an ageless soul in a young man's body. Isabel did have an initial crush on him, but that probably was it. _Hmmm_ , she thought, _I guess he had the older man factor, I don't know_. Her heart pulled a bit with disappointed. She had sat in the cave happy, but fidgeting with nervousness when talking with the ageless man. Isabel was further put into a anxious mood when Arkarian asked about the emergence of her second skill, which to her was non-existant. She was disappointed with that fact. Suddenly she caught a glint of shining eyes and remembered that Ethan was beside her, and pulled herself together. She stole a look at him and smiled. He was grinning at the clear night and the sliver of the moon etched the contours of his face.

Yesterday's mission had Ethan and Isabel deployed to colonial Boston around 1732, where they successfully diverted the Order who were in disguise as British forces. The two Named had spent a week in the American city and successfully thwarted an assassination of a prominent trader. Their mission often involved protecting all types of people crucial to the development of history. Arkarian had praised their techniques to uncover information and Isabel's particular skills at wooing information from stable boys. This made her blush and the others laugh.

It was around 11:00 PM and the two were aware that they needed to get home soon before any suspicions grew. The work they did each night was dangerous and they could not have the enemy…or their families know what they did. Their brisk pace led them into Angel Falls and Ethan wanted to make sure that Isabel got home safely before him. Isabel was tough, but he was protective of her. She had been acting a little weird in the cave and he wanted make sure everything was all right.

"So should we do something to celebrate?" Isabel turned to him, confused.

"For what?"

"For completing a such vital/successful mission? I don't think we have anything for the next few days, right?" Isabel's face suddenly lit up.

"Ohhh, that would be fun! I haven't had a break from school or your training since I started! What should we do?"

"Well, we could do something active or relaxing. Hiking or watch a movie? Paintballing?"

"I've never went paintballing before"

"Really, I thought that that was something you would do. Due to the fact you like to outlast people in a fight-" Isabel smacked him with the back of her hand. He pretended to cringe as he gripped his left upper arm in mock pain. They both laughed and as they did, they noticed the silence around them. It was getting hard to see the path in front of them and there were not many street lamps on the trail they were on.

"We probably shouldn't have stayed so late with Arkarian," Ethan said. "Your mom will be wondering where you are,".

"She's out with Jimmy on some trip to Melbourne for an expo for new furniture. They planned to stay there for the week,". Ethan arched his eyebrow and chuckled.

"A week for an expo?" Isabel sighed,

"Yeah, they just wanted to have a fun trip somewhere I guess. I think mom deserves it since she hasn't taken any holidays since the start of the year. Matt and I will b-oof!" Isabel's foot hit a large stone that caught her off balance. As she twisted to get her bearings, she absently reached for something to keep off he the ground. That thing was Ethan's shirt.

Ethan's balance faltered and he landed on top of Isabel and her backpack. The two of them had the breath taken out of them and lay a in heap. They then tried their best to regain themselves. Ethan peeled himself off of Isabel, whose face was hiding on the ground, bright red.

When she was sure Ethan was up, Isabel jumped up and brushed the dirt of herself. Ethan reached for her backpack from and said,

"Let me take that. Make sure you are not scratched," Isabel examined herself by doing a 360. Ethan blinked, she looked kind of cute when she did that. Her skirt twirled, and her hair, falling out of it's bun, shone in the moonlight.

"I think I am fine,". A lump caught in Ethan's throat, and he took her hand in his. This time Isabel felt an internal hop as he pulled her along the path to her house.


End file.
